In some cases, such phenomenon as flicker, greenish color or crosstalk may occur for a liquid crystal display panel, which adversely affects the display quality. Therefore, it is necessary to pre-detect the possible phenomenon and process a to-be-displayed image, so as to provide a better display quality.
There are some methods in the related art, so as to detect the image with respect to flicker, noise and thermal dissipation, thereby to improve the image quality through such treatment as changing polarities.
It is found that, it is difficult and energy-consuming to detect and process a color-bar crosstalk phenomenon with the above methods.